In general, retail establishments or businesses may allow a customer to checkout and pay for items at a checkout station operated by a cashier, or at a self-checkout station that allows the customer to personally scan and pay for items. Certain businesses allow a user to pay for products or services at various point of sale terminals that correspond to different departments within the business.